This project encompasses a multi-disciplinary team of basic scientists and clinical investigators dedicated to finding effective new therapies for patiens with cancer. The Ohio State University Comprehensive Cancer Center is a truly comprehensive biomedical research campus with strong collaboration between the experienced investigators including faculty from the respective Colleges of Medicine, Pharmacy, Public Health, Nursing, and Engineering. Investigators in our Experimental Therapeutics Program have been engaged in phase l/ll cancer studies for decades. Our patient population supports robust accrual to NCI-sponsored early clinical trials. Each clinical trial engages a team of scientists with incorporatio of near real-time pharmacokinetics, pharmacodynamics, and pharmacogenomics correlative studies. We have collaborated extensively with other centers dedicated to experimental therapeutics. After defining the safety profile and clinical characteristics of novel agents, our investigators pursue the subsequent development of strategic combination regimens. While our data has been utilized in supporting new drug approvals by the FDA, we explore hypothesis-driven therapeutic trials. We do not simply test drugs. The future of molecular-targeted therapy, genomic profiling of a patient's tumor and the identification of relevant predictive biomarkers wil be explored in clinical studies designed with CTEP. In addition to vigorous pursuit of novel therapeutic agents, our multi-disciplinary team has been heavily engaged in educating the next generation of translational scientists dedicated to experimental therapeutics. Our junior faculty and post-doctoral trainees are provided with the opportunity to lead phase I clinical trials. Our principal investigators include medical oncologists, hematologists, radiation oncologists, gynecologic oncologists, and surgical oncologists. The emphasis is on mentoring allowing the junior investigators to chair the studies under experienced supervision. Basic scientists are invited to join each team in developing the letter of intent, designing the clinical trial, and the engaging in the scientific discovery of developmental therapy. Early clinical trials represent a longstanding emphasis of our research mission to improve patients' lives.